The Cullen's VS WalMart
by dark dreaming vamp
Summary: Bella and the cullens decide to take a couple trips to walmart. what happens in walmart, stays in walmart. i tried to have the characters act the same but who knows. all vampires except bella
1. Chapter 1

_**Emmett's POV**_

I turned on Eddie's new computer to check my email. He wasn't home so he didn't have to know about it. I chuckled at the thought. Oh Crap, he can read minds. Well I'll worry about that when he gets home.

"You got mail." The computer spoke. I opened the email. The subject of the email automatically made me open it first. 100 Things to Do in Wal-Mart. I giggled with joy read through them, causing Jasper to come up from behind. He rubbed his hands together manically.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I said with an evil grin, he nodded. Alice came rushing in with a huge smile. She must have seen a vision of it or something.

"I'm coming!" she said, her pixie like body jumping up and down. Jasper put his arm around her which looked extremely funning cause of the height difference but who was I to judge? We read over the list and kept thinking about how we should do this. I heard a car door slam and in an instant Edward was up here.

My eyes shifted and I tried to act casual, "Hey Edward, we were just enjoying the view." Jasper hit the top of his head and sent calming emotions toward Edward.

Bella appeared behind him, out of breath. She walked past him and over to read the email. Smiling she turned to me, "Are you going to do this?" I looked at her face, she was excited. I nodded and walked over to her, I was sitting by the window because Edward was going all cranky lion on me.

"Yep," I said, "And I was thinking of making it a sorta competition and we can't choose our partners. So, I choose…Bella!" before anyone could react I picked her up like a football and ran out the door. I was already locked in the car with her while the other came out. Edward appeared first, coming the passenger side of the jeep and began pounding on the window.

"Emmett, let Bella go," Edward said through clenched teeth.

Bella shook her head, "Its fine Edward. Go choose your partner. Wait you have Alice." Edward winced before looking back to see that Jasper was connected with Alice.

"Oh never mind, you got Rosalie." I said. Not like I cared but I said opposite partners but oh well. This was going to funny. Then I remember I forgot the lists. Damn.

Edward raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Looking for these?" he held up the list, "Let Bella go and you can have them." He won I was about to give in when Bella gave me a wink. She rolled down her window and gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Can I have them? Please," Bella pouted. I was impressed, noticing Edward wincing and trying not to give in. He backed up, pinching the bridge of his nose before handing Bella the papers. I nodded my head and smiled in appreciation.

"You hurt her and I will hurt you," Edward said before stalking off to Rosalie. Poor Edward. Wait what am I saying, poor Rose!

Soon we were at Wal-Mart. I was tugging Bella around search for something to do. It wasn't really a competition anymore considering Edward and I were switching after me and Bella pulled some pranks. We decided on a little camping trip first.

The tents were set up and we searched to find the perfect one. After finding it I grab the grill while Bella grabbed sleeping bags. When a little boy came by I asked if he want to join and he ran away screaming Michael Jackson. I glanced up to see several people looking toward us and Edward laughing. Rosalie was hiding her face but I could see she was laughing. Bella was next to try, another boy came 

near and she sweetly asked if he wanted to camp. The boy said sure to my surprise but ran off. He came back a little later with a rose for her. I brought out the grill and we began to act like a family, causing several glares from parents, until the manager came. I quickly nudged Bella and ran off with her close behind.

"Wow, what now?" Bella said out of breath. I reached for the list; I ran my finger down on the list and stopped when I got to a good one. "Emmett, no. I refuse." She was looking on the side of me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Please Bella. It'll be hilarious." I said; she was debating it before she nodded. I high fived her before she began to walk down an isle to an employee. I watched her prefect movement.

_**Bella's POV**_

I can't believe I'm going to do this, I thought as I walked toward the nearest employee, who happened to be a guy. This was going to be embarrassing but I'll get Emmett back.

As I reached him I squeezed my legs together and tried not to laugh. I began to sway back and forth. He noticed me and his eyes became wide and confused.

"I need tampons. NOW!" I screamed, still keeping my legs together. I thought it wasn't possible but his eye opened wider and shocked. His mouth hung open before he snapped it shut and grabbed some off the self, not saying anything. I nodded before running toward Emmett, legs still together. I must've looked like a penguin but Emmett was still holding in his laughter. I looked back to see that the guy was staring blankly at the self. I scarred in for life. Emmett and I began walking toward the back. When we were out of ear shot we burst out laughing, holding each other for support. I realized he was holding a camera.

"What's that for?" I asked unsure. Emmett turned it toward me and played what I did over.

"It'll be a hit on YouTube!" he said and put his hand on my forehead as I tried to grab it, "Hmm, what's next?"

_**A/N: Hope you found that funny cause I did. Okay, so please review!! Thanks for reading!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edward's POV**_

We aimlessly walked around, wondering what to do. We had the list but neither of us wanted to do this. Finally, when we reached the clothing department, I pulled out the list. Rosalie groaned but looked over my shoulder at the list. After five minutes of looking blankly at the list, Rosalie pointed at the number. I sighed and went off to do it. How bad could it be?

I walked toward the back with Rosalie following close behind. She stopped and watched as I went up to the man behind the counter.

"Can I see that gun?" I asked, pointing to the one behind the glass. He handed it to me and I eyed it carefully, "Where are your antidepressants?" my voice was pained and depressed. I didn't think it was going to work but he slowly moved his hand to take the gun away. _Oh god, he should not be holding that gun but look at the size of his muscles, he could kill me if I tried, _the man thought. I held it closer with a psycho look on my face. He grabbed the gun but I wouldn't let go. We had a tugging contest before I let go and fell to the ground, pretending to cry and mumble things about my sad 'horrible life'. The man was suddenly looking in both directions to see if anyone was watching this charade. I quickly got up and walked over to Rosalie, the man didn't even know what had happened.

"That was good Edward. He was in shock the whole time." Rosalie said between laughs. I grabbed her elbow with force and pulled her toward the shopping carts. Where Bella, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were. Emmett had an evil grin on his face and I noticed that Bella and Alice were in shopping carts.

Emmett place Rosalie in a shopping cart and stood behind her, "Edward, aren't you going to take your place?" he asked and motioned to Bella. I shrugged and went to grip the cart. "First around the store wins. Ready, go!" he was off with Rose laughing. He was going human speed but I was still a faster runner, leaving Jasper and Alice far behind. Bella was screaming and we got several looks from shoppers. As we came to the last turn the security was there, Emmett stopped in his tracks and I heard Rosalie whisper something. Emmett stopped but the cart kept going. Rosalie went head on into the security guards, causing them to fall back. Alice and Jasper came around the corner in time to see what happened but instead of stopping they flew past us and won. They still didn't stop; they went out of the store but looked back and pointed. I looked behind us to see that more security guards were coming so I ran as fast as I could out the door. Bella was hold on to the side of the cart tightly. We waited a block down for Rosalie and Emmett.

"That was fun. We're going tomorrow!" Emmett screamed.

_**A/N: sorry it's short but I wanted to get another one out. Well anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone. Now I want the little review number to reach fifteen before I post another chapter. Thank you again!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Gigantic thanks to my best friends, who helped me pick out Jasper and Alice's items…I hope you get a laugh out of this like we did.**_

_**Alice's POV**_

"Jasper," I whined as he pointed to one of the items on the list. Jasper just smiled and put his arm around me, leading me in the clothing department.

"It'll be fine Alice, I promise," Jasper replied before kissing my hair. I was instantly calm; I hated when he did that.

"Fine," I said and climbed into a clothing rack, peeking at Jasper who was looking casually at me and the sun glasses. I waited until a girl, who must be in the teens came and began looking threw the rack. Since I was small I was unnoticeable. She picked up a small shirt and held it up to her.

"Don't get that, you'll look fatter," I whispered so only she heard. She began looking around in shock before setting the shirt down. She continued to browse the rack and I saw that she was looking at a red blouse. She picked it up. Oh, I hated doing this but it was fun.

I cleared my throat, "Red is defiantly not your color." She began to look around, scared, before continuing to shop. This was the last thing. She reached her arm in and a grabbed it, causing her to scream and rip her arm free of my grasp. I got out in time to watch her run frantically toward what must be her mom.

"Wow, you weren't supposed to make her cry," Jasper joked and pulled me closer into him. It was around closing time and Jasper decided we would go back tomorrow to complete his task but we were going to look around the store for a while.

We were walking toward the back of the store and into the hunting department when I got a vision.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I looked down to see that Alice was having her usual vision. She snapped out of it quickly and started toward the gun section. I sighed and followed her. She kept tugging on my arm before stopping in front of the paintball guns.

"Alice?" I asked as she jogged off in the other direction, leaving me behind. I was debating on going after her but I saw a paintball gun that called my name. As I touched it I was instantly drawn back into the Southern War.

I watched as the Unions in the blue jackets came running toward me as I shot at them and leading my men into the battle. I was running and watching the men in front of me going down.

I was brought back into the real world and saw the rest of my family grinning widely at me. The lights in the store were now dim but I could still see with the vampire eyes and all. Shock came on my face when I realized they all had paintball guns in their hands. I shook my head with a smile on my face. Then an employee walked into the isle and stood frozen. I guess we did look pretty vicious.

"The Union is coming, the Union is coming," I screamed and ran off in the opposite direction. Everyone followed as Emmett shot at the employee. The man, whose name tag said Jeff, grabbed a gun off the shelf and start shooting at Emmett. I stopped laughing as I rounded the corner and stopped straight in my tracks. There were a couple of other employees with paintball guns and standing between 

them was a manager, who looks exactly like Mike. There was a gunshot and then a blob of paint on his stomach area. I turned around to see Edward with his gun pointed at him.

"Sorry, trigger got stuck." He shrugged and pulled Bella closer to him but more behind him. The men helped Mike up before charging after us. I shot a couple time before running with the rest. We found a place to call our base. It was by the couches and we put them in a square to hide in.

"Bella and Edward, take the left side of the store. Rose, Emmett take the right. Me and Alice got the rest of the store." I said to each of them. Edward and Emmett nodded as Bella and Rose shook their heads, probably at our military talk. Alice was resting against my shoulder. There were low whispers and Edward turned his head so he could hear them better.

"They're looking for us," He whispered and pointed to the directions they were coming from, "About twenty or so in reach direction." About sixty or so, I think we can do this. I mean Bella can look all sweet and innocent but I bet she could kick some butt.

There were sudden gunshots and I looked up to see Emmett flying through the air shooting at the oncoming employees. I turned around to wave Edward and Bella out and then there was a loud crash. I whipped around to see that Emmett was laughing on the ground with several globs of paint on him and many of the shelves he ran into started to collapse causing the domino effect. After five sets of shelves went down Emmett continued to laugh.

Edward and Bella held off the pursuing employees from the other side. Edward was guarding Bella while she tried to shoot the gun around him, accidentally shooting him once or twice.

"Man down, man down!" Rosalie screamed as she started to rush to Emmett. As she reached him about ten employees ran out of the clothing racks and opened fire on us.

"Fall back, fall back!!" I screamed, grabbing Alice and took off running. I looked behind to see Rosalie yelling at one of the employees for getting paint on her clothes.

"Why are we saying things twice? Why are we saying things twice?" Bella asked before bursting out laughing, followed by Edward. Rosalie and Emmett joined us and I looked back to see that the employees were frozen in their place with their mouths hanging open. Mike came out of the piles of debris and looked at his 'wounded' workers before glaring at Edward.

Edward started walking toward him but Bella pulled him back. He stared at her before relaxing and putting his arms tightly around her. Emmett suddenly shot off a round of paint balls but I didn't see who he aimed for.

I laughed when I looked at all the damage we caused in little less than an hour. Many of the walls were splattered with paint from the employee's bad aim and the shelves were laying over one another. Some of the clothes now had several stains.

I looked up to see that Emmett had shot Mike. He was covered in paint and looking directly at Bella, who was holding onto Edward, bent over in laughter. Mike's face was irreplaceable; I wish I had a camera.

"Don't worry, I do," Edward said between laughing, before pulled out a slick digital camera and taking several shots of Mike. Bella laughed as Edward showed her the pictures. There were several low hisses and I turned to see security coming after us.

"Scramble!" I screamed and everyone broke into a run. Alice was falling close behind; Bella climbed onto Edward's back while Emmett and Rose were already out the door. I grabbed a hold of 

Alice's wrist as we reached the door. Edward and Bella emerged shortly after and we walked back toward the car, covered in paint.

"That was fun!" Emmett said as he gave me a high five. He was about to high five Edward but noticed that Bella had fell asleep on Edward, she was covered in paint the most.

We made it home in no time and sat the rest of the night on the couch watching movies, waiting to go back to Wal-Mart.

We woke Bella up earlier than usual despite Edward's growling. She was excited to go but when we reached Wal-Mart there was a sign on the door.

_**Closed For Cleanup**_

_**A/N: Wow that was awesome to right but funnier to think about. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: I do not own Twilight, sadly…SM does.)**_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

__After we spent a day in the house we got bored so instead of staying even longer we decided to go to Target. It had been Bella's idea to wait but after an hour of being with Emmett and Jasper she was in the car faster than most of us.

So we are now in Target, still bored and looking for something to do. I was dragging Emmett around the store while the Edward and Bella went towards the CDs. I had no clue where Jasper and Alice went nor did I want to know.

We reached the swimming supplies and noticed they had a giant 3 ft. pool out on display. There was water in it and everything. Emmett started jumping up and down like a girl, clapping his hands.

"Emmett?" I asked with wide eyes, "Are you having a fit or something?" Emmett stopped and smiled before pulling me toward the pool. I was tugging the other direction but he was much stronger then I was. When we were at the side of the pool he grabbed me in his arms and jumped in.

I screamed causing Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper to come along side the pool. I play slapped water into Emmett's face; he grabbed me around the waist and dunked me under the water once more. There were a couple more splashes and I looked over to see that Jasper had jumped in with Alice, screaming of course.

"Edward, don't!" Bella screamed and I heard Edward playfully growling. There was a fast lunging movement before Bella and Edward hit the water. Bella came up before Edward and as soon as he emerged she spit water on him, with an half laughing half angry face.

We continued to splash around in the pool until Bella got out and "suntanned" on the sides. Edward went to join her of course while Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I played chicken. I sat on top of Emmett shoulders and started to try to push on Alice. Jasper was trying to thrown Emmett down but wasn't having much luck.

Suddenly Emmett grabbed Jasper, and most likely using more than strength, flung him into the edge of the pool. Alice clung on for dear life while Jasper was caught off balance. _**(A/N: Yes, vampires can't be off balance or whatever so please work with me) **_He landed on the edge which caused the pool to flip, spilling us and its contents. The water rushed down the aisles of Target and several people screamed and climbed onto selves as Emmett floated casually past them on a raft. He ran back toward us grabbing some dry close that Alice had packed for us, bringing Edward and Jasper with him and went to change.

_**Emmett's POV**_

__We walked toward the dressing rooms when we say a new band set in the Electronics department.

"We'll come back when we're dry," Jasper said, patting me on the back. We waited in line for an opening in the guy's dressing room for a couple minutes until I was finally let in. Jasper and Edward stayed behind. I wanted them to get out the same time I did so we could go see the band set faster.

I got into the room next to an old dude. After waiting for a bit I started fidgeting and making weird noises. I heard several of the doors open and then scurries of footsteps but still no Edward or Jasper. A wide grin came across my face and the best idea to clear any dressing room.

I inhaled, not like I need to, before saying very loudly, "Hey! There's not toilet paper in here!" more doors opened as people ran out of the room. The quiet was suddenly replaced by Jasper and Edward's howl of laughter.

I laughed along with them before stepping out of the room and going to wait outside. Bouncing up and down I got several strange looks for shoppers, which wasn't unusual. Finally, they stepped out and I rushed toward the band set. Skipping caught even more glances but I didn't care.

"I call singing!" I said and grabbed the microphone. Edward shrugged and sat down on the drums while Jasper grabbed the guitar. Ah, brings back the memories of our, well, my, hippy days.

Instead of playing the songs from my hippy days, oh I begged but Jasper and Eddy wouldn't crack, we started out with Headstrong by Trapt. Not a bad song but I wanted my hippy songs, I whined in my head just to annoy Edward. The girls joined toward the end of the song and we each decided to sing one song to our girls.

Ah, my hippy days.

"Emmett, shut up!" Edward yelled after finishing Headstrong.

I shrugged it off, "This one goes out to my girl, Rose," Of course Edward knew what song I was thinking, _Just the Girl_ by The Click Five. I stared into her eyes as I sang. She smiled and I knew at once she liked it. We finished it up and Jasper took the microphone and walked to stand in front of Alice. _I'm Better _by Ashley Parker Angel was his choice for the song. I didn't need to pay attention to the notes since the whole hippy/touring with the guys phase._** (A/N: I know, they didn't tour but I could really picture them going through a hippy phase)**_

It came to an end and I thought we were done with the love songs. I mean we already got a crowd; there were several people snapping pictures. I did a little posing when no one was looking, it couldn't hurt. But Edward stood up and grabbed the microphone from Jasper. He placed a chair down in front of Bella, who was blushing like mad.

_Time is Running Out _by Muse _**(A/N: OME I love this song! And I couldn't pick a good song; I was very picky when I wrote this.)**_ Edward stared sweetly into her eyes, and began to sing with his beautiful velvet voice. My thought began to wander and I looked toward them to see Edward glaring at me. Oops, not my fault he has a voice.

We finished the song and Jasper was already off the stage and holding onto Alice. This was my chance. _**(A/N: so right here I pictured Edward staring at Emmett like when James said "Oh you brought a snack" in the trailer.)**_

"I'm a Barbie girl!!" I started belting out Barbie Girl. Rosalie hid her face in shame and the other inched away slowly, Edward shielding Bella's ears. Many of the people that were watching us were backing up or walking away swiftly.

I finished the song and went to find my family.

_**A/N: Okay, not the best chapter, sorry about all those authors note. I was a little hyper when I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed it!! And the songs I just spent about an hour picking them out because I have A LOT of songs and I couldn't pick the right ones. Well anyways,**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and keep them coming!!**_

_**!! Dark Dreaming Vamp !!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bella's POV**_

Emmett walked over to us after singing Barbie Girl. Target wasn't as big as Wal-Mart but it was big enough to get into some trouble, at least that's what the Cullen's were hoping for. They most likely wouldn't get in too much trouble; I, on the other hand, had a police officer as my dad.

"Who's going first?" Emmett said, snapping me out of my thought, "I know who…Bella!" I jerked my head up to look at him.

"What am I doing?!" I asked. Edward put a supportive arm around me.

Emmett raised his eyebrow and smiled wickedly, "You and Eddy are you going to shop. Eddy you'll be in the women's department with this," Emmett threw a purse at him, "And Bella, you'll be in men's." I shook my head and decided to just go. Edward was still clutching the purse with an angry look on his face.

"Fine," I said and grabbed Edward before he could attack Emmett. We walked toward the men's department and then went separate ways. I noticed a male employee stacking a shelf so I went near him. I was a couple feet away from him and he was sending me flirtatious looks.

"Oh, this would look good on me!" I said to myself and laughed inside. His look suddenly turned confused and began to walk over to me.

He clear his throat, "Would you like to go over to the women's department?" he asked as he motioned toward the department. I tried my best to give him an angry glare.

"Just what are you trying to say?!" I screamed causing several of the costumers to shift their heads to look at us.

He stumbled over his words before getting a full sentence out, "I wasn't," I looked at his name tag, Paul. His eyes darted around to the watchful costumers. I held up my hand and he stumbled backwards before yelling, "Security!" I put my hands up in surrender and started to back up. Two sets of arms grabbed me from behind and started taking me backward, just as Emmett planned I'm guessing, since he was currently laughing his ass off near us.

"No don't make me go back there!" I screamed and tried to shake my arms out of their grasp. Edward was suddenly looking at me, fighting back a smile.

"I would prefer if you let my girlfriend go," he said to the men and gave them a dazzling grin. They quickly dropped my arms and I flew into Edward's waiting arms. "Thank you."

He was still clutching the purse and the security guards exchanged glances before doubling over with laughter. With no warning Edward let go of me and hit the security guards with his purse. My mouth and eyes opened wide and I burst out laughing. Edward grabbed my hand, trying not to smile, and ran me out of the store.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper emerged from the store a couple minutes after us. Still laughing, they drove us toward the house. Half way there we saw another store Emmett exchanged glances with Jasper who was smiling wickedly.

We got to the Cullen's house with no mishaps but I spoke to soon. Edward helped me out of the car and Emmett burst out laughing.

"I thought the guy was supposed to help the girl out of the car." Emmett said between laughs. Jasper was shaking his head and holding in the laughter. Edward growled, still clutching that purse [I don't think he realized he was] and whipped it at Emmett.

Emmett ran toward us and Edward shifted so he was in front, "Bring it on Emmett. Tomorrow at Kmart we'll settle this." I stared at Alice confused.

She chuckled, "They're going to have a bike race at Kmart. That's how we're going to settle things." Edward put his arm around my and walked me to the Volvo to take me home.

Tomorrow will be interesting.

_**A/N: Okay, not a long chapter and not that good. I know. But um…I'll get the next one out soon…if I get some reviews. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bella's POV **_

I should know that there are no dull moments with the Cullen's. We were going to the nearest K-Mart to have a bike race that would settle everything. Emmett was driving and singing along to the radio while Edward was staring blankly out the window. Alice and Jasper were in a deep conversation about Halloween that was coming up next week. Rosalie was watching Emmett wide-eyed and maybe I little scared.

We couldn't have the bike race anywhere else because I'm pretty sure they banned us from Wal-Mart and Target, all in one week! Well, good thing we're not in Forks. Charlie would be pissed!

"Bella, we're here." Edward said, breaking me out of the thoughts of getting arrested by my own father. He helped me out, grabbing hold of my hand and following Emmett and Jasper. Apparently the girl were going to be the personal cheerleaders because 'this could get messy' Emmett claimed.

I was looking at one of the mountain bikes, wondering which one they were going to use. I heard Alice running water on the ground and turned around to see Rosalie putting dirt in the water and on other places.

"You're going down," Emmett said with a laugh. I turned my back on Rosalie and Alice to see that Edward, Jasper and Emmett had found their bikes. I nearly floored myself laughing at Emmett; the only thing keeping me up was a metal bar.

They were on little toddler bikes. Emmett looked the funniest, he was doing a little dance on the bike, and Edward was hiding his head in shame. Jasper seemed not to notice, he was sitting on the bike trying to hide a smile.

Alice came up behind be and wrapped her around my shoulder, "You can start the race." She handed me a white flag. I stood on the side of the bikes.

"…..GO!" I said and waved the flag.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I didn't know why I was having to race. I mean it wasn't my fight.

"Jasper just shut up and pick a bike." Edward said. I shook my head and began searching for a bike I wanted. Emmett came with a pink tiny pike and Edward went with a black tiny one. It was a rule in our bike races that we needed to use a tiny bike. It was a stupid but hilarious rule. I grabbed a green one and went with them to the starting line.

Rosalie and Alice were doing what they usually do during bike races; make it harder for us. Alice was putting water around the store, around the turns and in tough areas to maneuver around. Rosalie was laying dirt near the water, causing mud.

Bella saw us on the bike and laughed. Curse these emotions. I couldn't stop myself from wanting to laugh with her. Edward was throwing embarrassed emotions toward me and Emmett…well, he's Emmett; doing a weird pre-victory dance.

Alice went to Bella and gave her the flag to wave. Everything became calm for that minute.

"…..GO!" Bella yelled and I started peddling. Our bike races were different from others. We were allowed to knock each other off the bike if we wanted. We could throw stuff; basically everything was fair game except humans; Bella in particular.

Edward was taking the lead and I was close behind him. Emmett was letting us savor the moment. Suddenly something came and hit me on the side of the head. If I wasn't a vampire that would hurt like hell. I looked to see that Emmett throw a pot at me. My bike wobbled but I managed to keep it under control. After throwing a quick glare at Emmett I reached down to pick up some mud that we were passing and I whipped it at Emmett. It hit him right in the eye and he started shrieking like a little school girl and rubbing at his face.

Emmett's bike started to wobbled and he flew into the mud. I looked over my shoulder see him a pool of mud glaring at me. I nearly laughed my ass right off the bike but Edward was next. I wanted to win this race.

He would be a little harder to take down, seeing as he's got the whole reading mind thing.

_**Edward's POV**_

I had a hard time controlling my laughter after Emmett went down. His girly shrieks were ringing in my ears. Jasper was catching up as we turned the last corner. I could see Bella jumping up and down and Alice was waving toward Jasper. Rosalie was holding back a furious Emmett.

_Maybe if I sped up. _Jasper was thinking. I knew he would try to trick me by thinking about something he wouldn't do. We were half way there when Jasper came along side my bike. It sucked that we had these little bike, I could barely peddle.

"Bella's getting attacked!" Jasper said and took his hand off the handle to point, out of the corner of my eye, I looked toward Bella. Nothing.

I took his moment of distraction to hit him on the shoulder. He was caught off balance and went tumbling down into the ball pit. I crossed the finish line with a victorious smile and brought Bella into my arms.

Emmett glared and got ready to pounce.

"Hurt Bella and die." I said, smiling. I didn't notice Jasper come up from behind and take Bella out of my arms and run. He was out of site before I could do anything. Emmett was also gone, leaving me with Rosalie and Alice. I tuned into Emmett's thoughts, _you want your girlfriend back? _ I growled, knowing he could hear me, _Hehe, settle down Brother. It's fair game now. Look behind you. _ I did, there were three laser tag guns. I looked around to see no costumers or employees and the lights went down. Jasper and Emmett's voice came on the speaker.

"Today's blue light special?" Jasper said, "Laser Tag. For the blue team we have Bella, Emmett and Jasper!" in the background there was the fake audience that was laughing and clapping.

"Then we have the green team: Alice," clapping, "Rosalie," more clapping and a whistle that came from Emmett, "Then Edward," the crowed started booing. I smiled angrily.

Emmett came one next, "Pick your base's and get ready for the match. The whole store is fair game." There was shuffling before I heard Bella's voice.

"Good luck, and…"She was cut off.

"The winners get a day with Bella to do _whatever _they want." Emmett said. I read his mine and saw he wanted to take her mountain climbing and bungee jumping. I growled and turned to Alice and Rosalie, "We're going to win."

_**A/N: Okey took a while to get a new chapter out but here it is! I hope you enjoy!!!**_

_**Thanks for the Reviews and keep them coming. **_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


End file.
